1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a method for manufacturing a phosphor film and a method for making an LED package having the phosphor film.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
An LED package generally includes a substrate, an LED chip formed on the substrate and an encapsulation to cover the LED chip. Phosphor particles are doped into the encapsulation to change color of light from the LED chip. However, the phosphor particles are easily deposited in the encapsulation and cause an uneven distribution of the phosphor particles. Therefore, lighting performance of the LED package is affected.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing a phosphor film and an LED package having the phosphor film to overcome the above described disadvantages.